venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nonhooman/I have a theory...it may not be correct at all but it works in my head.
I have this theory for P.I.E, from venturiantale. Johnny Ghost, the old partner to Johnny Toast, he has a unique past that the viewers(and the creators don’t even know). They mostly make things up as they go, so-called a role play, they also allow the views to add some and make some stuff as they go… my theory is about our lovely Johnny Ghost, his past may be able to make sense this way. Johnny Ghost states that he can barely remember his past. He also has these two entities(that’s what I’m calling them for right now) named Jimmy Casket and Gregory. ''' '''Jimmy Casket is very hostile and at any opportunity will try to eliminate anyone on the whole entire world, except toast for some reason. Jimmy Casket takes over when Johnny loses control of his sanity like if something can get overwhelming. A few examples maybe https://youtu.be/EZTGAhgv-zs?t=11m11s, https://youtu.be/jG3Iarj08BQ?t=15m39s. In Haunted By Box Friend, Jimmy exposes himself for just a moment and afterward, Johnny forgets that he was there in the first, leaving him very confused. Trauma can affect one's memories, a ton, but we’ll get into this whole endeavor at latter. Gregory, comes up only in a few videos, unlike Jimmy, Gregory, is only ever mentioned around the presence of Box Friend. Gregory, as an entity isn’t hostile only Johnny, is when Box Friend calls him that. In the Haunted By Box FRiend Video, Box Friend, says, “Did you forget your own brother?”(Or something along those lines.) ''' '''This leads back to the trauma situation with memory loss(Just hold onto this thought for just a moment) The Haunted By Box Friend Was laced very well with clues and keys to this conclusion… let’s focus on Timothy/Tommy Casket. ' '''Johnny Claims that he died before he was even born… but that could be the memory loss. ' 'Tommy Casket is the father of Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory all the same child… What if they weren’t the same person… all of them children of Mr.Casket. ' '''Let’s dive into the whole trauma and memory loss. It states that it is the human body who can keep secrets hidden away until the person is ready to deal with the emotional trauma causes this reaction. ''' '''Suppose something had happened in Johnny’s life that made this happen. Suppose Jimmy was an evil sibling and Gregory good… no scratch that evil and good triplets.(Johnny I guess was like chaotic good…?) So the family tree goes: Tommy Casket married ??? Ghost (Maiden name) then ??? had Three kids(triplets) Johnny, Jimmy, and Gregory. ' '''Johnny had always favored his mom more and his mom always favored Gregory and Johnny more. ' 'This didn’t sit well with Jimmy(drove him a little crazy) ' '(little sidebar Johnny Toast’s family was family friends with the Caskets) ' 'Jimmy decides to murder both mom and dad… next Johnny and Gregory. ' 'Gregory ends up running away to an old mansion, slowly driving himself insane because he only has a box to keep him company(like in fallout with vault 77) also he can’t read, cook, provide for himself so he ends up dying with his Cardboard Box Friend. ' 'Johnny wants to take on Jimmy sees him… sees his brother that he loved but also see someone who killed his parents and wants to end it. ' 'Johnny doesn’t know what to so he gives up but lucky to save the day the Toast family to come and save him and take Jimmy away to watch him closely, making sure he can’t harm anyone else. Johnny doesn’t want to remember what happened so it’s pushed back in his mind so he doesn’t have to face it anymore. ' '''Johnny forgets and becomes friends with the Toast’s son Johnny Toast(or Jonathan Maxwell Bartholomew Toast) sparking P.I.E… This isn’t the end of the story though… Jimmy dies now two entities left in the mortal world… one hostile the other more of a pacifist. They both find Johnny (at different times) and have their own goals. Gregory is to help Johnny and Jimmy is trying to make Johnny go insane so he can finish what he stated… death. ''' '''Toast watches a close eye on Ghost to make sure that doesn’t happen(they are both worried about each other). Jimmy says, “Do you wanna know my secret?” not because it’s some big lie to lure someone into his trap(it is kinda) but it is mostly to reveal the fact that he killed mom and dad just to drive Johnny more insane, getting close to his main goal. Now the story continues on from there I may add more to this theory but I got nothing now. Category:Blog posts